A portal betwen worlds
by Darkwolf27
Summary: a female dog demon from inuyasha's world ends up in the world of pokemon


Title:A Portal Between Worlds   
  
Type:Inuyasha Crossover  
  
Summary:A female dog demon from Inuyasha's world ends up in the world of Pokemon.Ash and his friends find her.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter One  
  
She ran through the woods as fast as she could.A wolf demon was on her tail.She ran faster than before.The demon was gaining fast.Then the demon caught her by the tail.She howled in pain.Striking the wolf demon in the head she ran for her life.The wolf demon was surprised when the girl hit him and had dropped her. Then he thought to himself she wasn't worth the trouble and ran in the oppisite direction. She saw that the demon wasn't after her and slowed her pace.Then she noticed her surroundings.She was in Inuyasha's Forest.Then her sensitive ears started picking up sounds of a battle. She was curious.So she walked towards the sound.They started getting clearer and clearer.Then in the clearing in front her she saw it.Sesshomaru was fighting Inuyasha for the Tetsuiga.Inuyasha was loosing and was bleeding badly. She thought to herself'He won't be able to hold on much longer.I've got to help him even if I don't know him.' So she darted across the clearing straight at Sesshomaru.Then knocked him clear off his feet. Getting up quickly Sesshomaru looked at the female she looked pissed off.Knowing never to fight a pissed off female dog demon,he lepted off into the sky.She looked at Inuyasha,then at his companians,she still had a pissed off look.Kagome started to walk towards her,but Inuyasha stopped her and told her that she shouldn't go near her.Kagome didn't listen to him and walked towards her.The demon started hissing at her,Kagome started rubbing her dog ears.The demon hadn't expected this,she had expected to be hit.She pulled away from Kagome and ran off.  
  
Hours later......  
  
The demon stopped at a lake near the forest for a drink. After drinking her fill she started to walk off but was captured by a net.Some people hidden behind the trees came out and grinned.She didn't like that she howled and tore at the net but was suddenly hit with a wip.She stopped struggling and looked at the man with the wip. He said to her" You try anything demon and you are going to be hit.You get it demon?"She nodded. Then he added"Just to make sure you understand." He hit her with the wip repeatly over and over again. She cried out in pain as it got unbearable.The man with the wip smiled as she cried out in pain,he thought about his plan.This demon would do fine. He told his companian to tie her up.His companian started to tie the demon up when she stsrted hissing.The man with the wip hit her hard.She didn't stop hissing.Then they looked at were she was hissing,they saw a pair of glowing red eyes.One of the men screamed demon.A demon lepted out of the bushes and attacked the man.Then more demons started jumping out of the bushes. The man with the wip hit her saying she had called the demons on them.One of the demons noticed the man and killed him.The demon noticed her and started toward her but another demon stopped him.All the demons turned toward a man or was it a demon.She sniffed the air it was a half breed.This must be there leader.The half breed walked toward her.She stiffened in fright was this demon going to kill me?He stopped in front of her and neiled he asked softly"Are you alright?Those wounds look pretty bad." untying her.She looked at him and softly said"I'm fine,but aren't you going to kill me?I mean thats usually what most packs do."she said the last part in a sort of frightened way.The demon looked at her and said"Unless you want me to kill you thenI will but I have no reason to kill you.By the way my names Koga.whats yours?"She said softly to Koga"My family used to call me Karolyn but you can call me Caroline if you want." Koga replied to her"Your name is beautiful Caroline." Caroline said thank you to him.They bid each other good-bye and started walking in different directions.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Caroline had just run off when she fell into a hole.She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground,but never did. She opened her eyes,she was in a portal. She saw a light up ahead.Using all the strenght she could muster she pulled herself through. She fell to the ground with a thud.Caroline looked around.She was in a forest.She felt her wounds on her back start burning. She gave a small cry of pain.She took of her hooded cloak cff.It was crimson with blood.She cursed softly and put her cloak back on.She heard a voice behind her ,frightened she bolted.Ash and his friends looked up ahead to see a girl take a hooded cloak off.They looked at it with surprise.It was soaked with blood. They looked at her agian and saw she had little black dog ears and tail,instead of regular ears. She was bleeding badly from what they could see.Ash took out his Pokedex and flipped it open.The Pokedex said "Kamaroki a Dog Demon Pokemon belevied extinct by experts. Experts have searched for this creature for many years but were unable to find any trace of them.Kamaroki have been ranked the rarest Pokemon in the world for the last ten years.Kamaroki were belevied by experts to be shy creatures but could be dangerous if there life was threatened.Ten years before the Kamaroki had been believed to have died out a scientist captured a Kamaroki.The scientists son hit the Kamaroki over and over agian until it went crazy. Blinded by its own fury the Kamaroki broke out of its cage and killed the scientists son the next night.The Kamaroki was only five years old when it killed the kid.Thanks to this information about the Kamaroki,scientists have been able to understand the Kamaroki more.Kamarokis attacks aren't known but are beleved to be a combination of different types of Pokemon.If encountered do not try to capture very dangerous."Ash looked at the Kamaroki for moment and then stepped out of the bushes and said softly "Hello"the Kamaroki jumped up and ran off into the woods.Ash looked at his friends and saw they looked surprised at Ash. Misty said to Ash"Ash why did you do that?The Pokedex said Kamaroki were shy creatures." Ash apologized and said he only wanted to be friends with it. Caroline was in the tree above Ash and his friends listening to them .She thought to herself 'they only want to be my friends. 'she was unaware that her blood had been dripping on Ashes shoulder.Misty look at Ash for a moment and sighed but then saw something dripping onto his shoulder. She told Ash to stay still.Ash looked at his shoulder and saw blood dripping onto it.He looked into the trees and saw the outline of a figure he thought to himself'that figure looks familiar.'He looked more closely and saw a tail and outline of dog ears.Caroline looked at Ash he was looking straight at her.Ash said under his breath "the Kamaroki". Misty and Brock heard him and looked at the outline of the Kamaroki.Caroline saw the all the kids looking at her now.Not knowing what to do she stayed put.Then she heard Ash say "Kamaroki we won't hurt you.Were sorry if we scared you.Please come down.We promise we won't hurt you."Then Pikachu started talking "Please come down Ash won't hurt you.He is to nice to hurt you." Caroline looked at Ash then at Pikachu he was very happy with Ash. Thinking to herself 'maybe they won't hurt me.'she jumped down and landed in between Ash and his friends Misty and Brock.She looked at them all for a moment and said softly "You didn't scare me.You just surprised me thats all.The last time I heard a human voice was a long time ago."She chuckled softly before continuing"I thought you were someone else." Ash looked at her for a moment and said"Your bleeding pretty bad.We need to stop it before it gets infected."Then he pulled out some bandages from his backpack.Caroline looked at the bandage for a moment then at Ash.She had never seen anything like it before Caroline said"What do you mean infected?"Ash said looking at the wound "Infected means that the wounds get dirty and are never washed so it can make you sick if you get one.By the way my names Ash and over there is Misty and Brock."Ash sat down next to her she was still standing her cloak was in the tree. Misty said"Ash don't you think I should bandage her wounds since your a boy?no offence." Ash looked at Misty and said"I guess your right since she is a girl no offence"Caroline said "I have a name you know and I don't like being referred to as she,her,or creature." Ash and Misty looked at her and said sorry.Brock had not said anything sinceCaroline had come down asked what her name was very kindly. Caroline looked at Brock and replied"My name is Karolyn but my friends call me Caroline.Good friends they are.To be exact Pichus are the best."Misty had started bandaging Carolines wounds after Ash gave her the bandages.When she was done Caroline said thanks.Ash said "Maybe if you don't mind Caroline we could show how to battle other Pokemon."Caroline stiffened when she heard Pokemon battle.Misty watched her stiffen and shook her head at Ash.Brock walked over to her and started petting her ears.Misty watched in amazement as she started to relax under Brocks touch.Caroline gave very soft moan of pleasure as Brock put her in his lap and kept rubbing her ears. She closed her eyes and started purring.Brock said softly"Ash next time don' t talk about any battles.She doesn't like it.Do you Caroline?"Caroline gave a nod.Ash said to Brock "How did you know she didn't like Pokemon battles Brock?"Brock replied" Ash remember when the Pokedex said that a five year old Kamaroki murdered that kid?Well that Kamaroki is in front of you.I should know since I named her after my baby sister.The scientists son was my cousin.I never knew my cousin was murdered though.Caroline if you don't mind we have to go into town you can come if you want to."Caroline said" Yes I would love to go into town."Ash and Misty looked at each other and followed.  
  
Two days later......  
  
Misty said"I guess Brocks staying here with the scientist ."Ash said"To bad Caroline ran away maybe we will see them some time Though I wish Caroline were here.Caroline watched as Misty and Ash went away on a ferry.She turned away and went to look for the portal between her world and Pokemon.She looked ahead were the ferry was and decided to follow.She noticed a boat with two people inside.She wrapped her tail around herself then put her cloak on.Then she started toward the boat.She looked at the people inside of the boat.They wore shirts with a red R on it.She thought about what Ash had said about them and decide if she played it safe she would be fine. Caroline was beside Team Rocket boat now she looked at Jesse,then James.and finally Meowth.She looked at Meowth the longest.She took off her hood her hair covered her dog ears and said to Jesse "Tell me wich one owns this beautiful Meowth?I've never seen one look so intelligent and charming.He so well groomed.You might think that his trainer might be a king or queen."She looked at them her eyes were shining with admiration she was faking it the whole time but they didn't know that.Jesse said "You really think that Meowth would be worthy to have a trainer that is king or queen?I mean we never thought he would be that good!"They started laughing.  
  
"My names Karolyn and yes I think your Meowth is more than worthy enough to belong to people of royalty.You know my friend Duke Lerenzo is a friend of Queen Anastasia she loves Meowths that are like yours maybe I can talk Lerenzo into staying with the Queen but I have to leave bye." pretending to look at a watch she cried "Oh know my ship just left"She groaned.She pretended to look sheepish and said "by any chance are going to the islands over there?" pointing her hand in the direction.Team Rocket nodded and offered to take her there.  
  
At Islands.......  
  
She said thank you and was on her way she saw the portal just ahead of her it was closing and closing fast. She jumped through the portal and got back to the Fuedal Era safely .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Carolina arrived in her time safely.She started walking around Inuyashas Forest agian.She saw the village and started walking towards it.Then she came upon Sango and Kagome bathing.They both gasped at her sudden appearance.Caroline suddenly had a urge to bathe.She softly asked if she could join them.Kagome didn't recognized the voice and said nothing.She took off her clothing and quickly washed. Kagome was happy to see her.The young demon was happy to see her to.Then Caroline popped the question "Will you let me join you on your quest?"Kagome and Sango looked at each other and Sango asked her why.She blushed a deep red and pointed at Sango but she didn't know what to say. Carolina suddenly said "I'll understand if you don't want me to join. I mean no body would ever want me to join them"Both Kagome and Sango decided,Sango said"Would you really like to join us on our quest Caroline?"Caroline looked at them both happiness showed in her eyes and said"Do you really mean it?"Both the girls nodded. She was so happy.She finally fufilled her destiny. She had a home,and family.She was the happiest person in the world.  
  
By:Anastasia Yesenia Fernandez 


End file.
